


The Jolly Roger Talk

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: It's just a tiny fic of stuff I think Henry and Killian would talk about, It's stupid and crappy and tiny, This is really shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, it's pretty appalling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jolly Roger Talk

“Hook?” Henry asked, watching the pirate sail his ship expertly. 

“Yes, Henry?” He replied, feeling calm, at peace. Being on land never had sat well with him, the sea would always be his home. Somehow, the gentle rocking of the sea managed to comfort him, even when it had been a particularly bad day. Taking the Jolly Roger out in the bay had become a habit of Hook and Henry’s, and the two became very close.

“How did you manage to convince my mum to give you a chance?” 

Hook’s smirk appeared then, eyes bright with remembrance. “Perseverance lad, that’s the key to enchanting any women’s heart.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Henry turned his back on Hook to contemplate his words. Was that all there was to asking anyone out? It had been puzzling him since he reached 12 and realized that girls weren’t that awful after all.

“Why ask anyway, lad?” Hook said, spinning the wheel with a broad smile. ”Fancy someone, aye?”

Henry shifted uncomfortably. “It’s not like that, but there’s meant to be this dance at school, and-“

Hook’s tone softened, the mocking vanishing as soon as he realized that Henry was genuinely concerned about this, and had chosen to come to him for advice. “Just be yourself, Henry. Add in a little bit of charm, a little improvisation, and you’ll have all the girls swooning for you!” 

The boy did not seem reassured though, in fact he seemed almost even more nervous. “I…I don’t know how to be charming, though!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

Rubbing his forehead wearily, Hook was at a loss for words. Despite being over 300, he’d never had this conversation before, and certainly never wanted to ever have it again. For once, his smirk and witty answers weren’t getting him out of a mess, so he’d have to actually try and help Henry.

“You just have to smile at them.” He finally said, choosing his words carefully so the teenager wouldn’t panic. “You have to make them laugh, make them happy, and listen to what they say.” 

Henry was listening eagerly now, so the pirate continued. “Pay attention to the tiny little details, it impresses anyone to know that you listen to them, that you value what they say. Like, did your mother ever tell you what happened on our first date?”

“She said you had a picnic,” Henry replied, remembering how his mother’s eyes had sparkled so much when she came back that night. She’d practically danced in the door, giggling like grandmother does after granddad kisses her, smiling like she’d just won a Diablo match against a level 30 warlock.

Hook leaned on the wheel, one eyebrow raised. “That’s all she said, was it. Well, it just so happened that I took her for a beautiful evening cruise aboard the Jolly Roger so we could watch the sunset. I prepared her favourite meal, bought her favourite wine, and even let her steer my ship.” Henry looked unimpressed, but Hook continued. “You see, she’d mentioned all of these things in the months before, and I’d remembered them. That’s the key, remembering all the little details to show that you truly care.”

“You made mum love you by remembering things?” Henry said skeptically. 

“Mainly, yes,” Hook replied, “ But I forgot one thing.”

“What thing?”

Hook smirked. “Ladies always love a pirate, mate.”


End file.
